


Komahina one shot/s

by Andrawr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drama, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrawr/pseuds/Andrawr
Summary: Just a collection of Komahina one shots , nothing special.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina
Kudos: 5





	Komahina one shot/s

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my 1 complete one shot ever and I'm quite unexpired and would love to hear things I could do better in the comments!  
> Have fun reading ^^

" Hey Hinata-kun do you believe that love exists?" The pale boy said while staring into pure nothingness. " Wha-what do you mean by that Komaeda-kun?" the brunette answered having a startled tone in his voice in respond to the absurd question he just heard. " Oh you know, I just don't understand what love means. I tried taking a liking to another human but I just can't like anyone in this special way everyone is so dreamy about." Nagito said while turning his head toward the other boy smiling , but Nagitos smile looked sad and lost. " Komaeda are you sure you are all right? It doesn't really seem like that to me and seeing you so sad makes my heart ache." Hajime calmly said while concentrating on the other males green-gray eyes. " To be honest I'm not sure if I'm completely all right. I feel empty , I feel worthless...I know I don't even deserve to feel this way since I am the one troubling every one here." " Komaeda-kun you are not worthless , I know that deep down you are just a boy who lost everything that was precious to him and now doesn't take any meaning in life anymore but please know that you are not and by all means not worthless. To me you are a very important person and I accept you no matter what you are going to do , I will forever stay on your side please know this Komaeda-kun." Hajime said grabbing nagito by his cheeks and forcing eye contact. The white haired boy stayed silent for a moment and looked at hajime who was slowly tearing up, then he decided to speak up " Why are you crying Hinata-kun? Did I hurt you again? See how much of a useless human being I am? I can't even let the last person on this earth that I like stay happy, I am truly just a useless fool aren't I?" Nagito started to despair while hajime teared up even more and just said " Yes...Nagito you indeed did hurt me..but it's just because of the way you talk about yourself, I genuinely care about you and seeing you so lost and full of despair is tearing my heart apart isn't it obvious?" The pale male stopped his selfloathing and began to tear up himself " I just don't know what these emotions all suddenly are , I can't handle all of this , I'm scared to lose you just like I lost everyone that was ever important to me..you have so much hope inside of you while I'm just a fool- I'm sorry hajime I know I should stop talking bad about myself , please forgive me." These were the word of a crying nagito , Hajime never in his life saw Nagito be so lost and he never thought to see him cry like this but the boy with brown eyes wasn't disappointed or anything, no no he was relived, he was happy to see nagito open up to him , he was happy that the person he most cared about finally was able to talk to someone. " Hey Nagito please don't cry you're making me want to hug you really tight." Hajime gave off with a small warm hearted smile. " Please hug me..." These three word were quite and not really much but to hajime these words mean more than the world. " I'll gladly do so Nagito" Hajime said embracing the pale boy who's face was now tinted a pale pink , fitting his face , Hajime thought. After maybe 10 or even 20 minutes in a hug nagito started to talk more to hajime about the things that currently concern him most and the two boys had a long time opening more up to each other. In the end Nagito gave hajime a small kiss saying " Hey do you remember what I asked? I mean 'Hey Hinata-kun do you believe that love exists?' I think I found a answer to that question."


End file.
